


woof woof

by orca_mandaeru



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, M/M, Master/Pet, Puppy Play, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: seonghwa gives his precious puppy hongjoong what he needs





	woof woof

Seonghwa quietly bangs his head down on his desk, trying not to panic over the empty word document open on his computer. He's got a five page essay due the next day, and absolutely no progress. 

 

He picks his head up and runs a hand through his already messy hair, searching for motivation by re-reading the prompt over and over. When he's finally got a vague idea, fingers reaching for the keyboard, he feels a nuzzle. He pushes back, looks under the desk, and fuck if that isn't a sight. It's Hongjoong in the bare bones of his puppy get-up, looking even tinier in one of Seonghwa’s baggier shirts,  silken ears poking out of his fluffy brown hair and the shape of the silicon tail plug peeking out from his underwear. 

 

He looks up at Seonghwa with big eyes and whines, pawing at his leg with a closed fist. Seonghwa stares down at him and then glances towards the blinking line on the document. He knows he can never resist. 

 

With one last resigned look at the paper he pushes his chair slightly back, reaching down to ruffle Hongjoong's hair. "My pretty puppy wants some attention, hmm?" 

 

Hongjoong's face lights up, tongue lolling slightly out. Seonghwa considers as his pup leans in happily. 

 

"I'm pretty busy right now-" 

 

He can't help but laughs at the sad puppy eyes Hongjoong gives him. "Don't give me that. You wanna hump my leg? Be a good boy for Master?" 

 

Hongjoong nods and scoots closer, wiggling his behind to make the tail wag cutely. Seonghwa turns back to his computer, finally getting out the first couple sentences. Hongjoong's warm weight covers his leg, and then his rocking starts up, starting already with quick, desperate strokes, clothed cock rubbing roughly against the hard surface. Seonghwa tries his best to put it out of his mind, finishing a half page of the essay just so he can get at Hongjoong sooner.

 

Temporarily distracted, he barely registers the increasing litany of little whines and growls as the warm pressure on his leg rhythmically increases and decreases. His attention is finally broken when there's a pitchy little broken off groan, and he feels a patch of damp seeping through his pant leg. Seonghwa saves the document and looks down, and sure enough, Hongjoong is panting with his eyes closed, splatters of cum stark against Seonghwa’s black pant leg. 

 

“Did I give you permission to do that?” he says, voice hard. Hongjoong's eyes fly open, jolting him out of his haze of pleasure. He pouts and shrinks back a bit, shaking his head slightly. “No, I didn't think so. I didn't want to do this but you've been a very bad dog. Get up here.” 

 

His tone brooks no argument and Hongjoong whimpers but sits back on his legs; Seonghwa hauls him up the rest of the way and casually manhandles him until he's lying on his stomach over his lap. 

 

“First you interrupt my work, then you cum without permission like a greedy brat. I think that deserves punishment, doesn't it?” He pushes up the shirt and kneads Hongjoong's ass, staring appreciatively. Without further warning he raises his hand high up in the air and brings it down hard, the sound of the smack resounding throughout the room. Hongjoong jolts and lets out one of those cute little yips, all his muscles seizing up. On the next hit he relaxes more, another little sound punched out of him as his asscheeks turn burning red. 

 

Seonghwa soothes the hot surface with his cool palm, fingers wandering over to wrap around the smooth black silicone of the tail plug, gently stroking it up and down. Hongjoong squirms at the touch, the muscles of his thighs and ass tensing and untensing under his still-red skin. Seonghwa rubs little circles in the dip of his spine with his other hand until he relaxes a bit. He tugs on the plug, dragging it in and out and stopping at the widest parts. Hongjoong's nails dig into Seonghwa's thigh, raising his ass up in the air to chase the friction. Moving his hand on the plug to follow Hongjoong's attempts, Seonghwa slaps the meat of his ass hard again, delighting in the way Hongjoong falls flat, the breath knocked out of his body. He continues the spanking, alternating sides while Hongjoong grits his teeth and whines through it.

 

"Have you learned your lesson now, baby? Ready to obey Master properly?" Hongjoong yelps out an affirmative. "Then get down there." He shoves Hongjoong off his lap, who scrambles into action, kneeling and placing his curled hands on Seonghwa's knees. His lips are swollen and shiny with spit, floppy ears slightly askew. 

 

Seonghwa cups his cheeks briefly, then brings his hands up to fix the ears and scratch through his hair as Hongjoong's eyes flutter closed. Seonghwa slides one hand down to the noticeable bulge in his pants. The moment he touches himself he groans and fists his hand in Hongjoong's hair, grinding up into the heel of his hand. Hongjoong's eyes are fixed on it, looking like he's seconds away from actually drooling. 

 

Seonghwa zips down his pants and pulls out his cock, scooting forward on his chair. Fitting his hands to Hongjoong's jaw, Seonghwa coaxes his mouth open with his thumbs, whole body malleable for his Master. 

 

When he finally slides into that hot mouth it's like reaching heaven, rock hard after going untouched for so long. Hongjoong goes at it eagerly, sloppily licking and sucking around the tip. Seonghwa’s breath catches in his throat at the delectable pleasure, fisting his hands into the hair at the back of Hongjoong's head and pulling him harshly down on his cock, relishing in the slight gagging noise as Hongjoong's throat works furiously around him. 

 

He lets up and watches Hongjoong gasp for air for a second before he does it again, sliding in and out of his hot mouth without any restraint. His thrusts speed up and so does Hongjoong's gagging, but he knows his pup’s limits well. "Fuck," he groans as his orgasm hits to the sound of the filthy squelching of spit, throwing his head back and hips slowing down as he cums down Hongjoong's throat. Seonghwa pulls out, last few spurts landing on Hongjoong's tongue. 

 

Hongjoong looks barely coherent, hair wild from the tugging, panting hard, tongue coated in sticky cum and drool sliding out of the corner of his mouth. Seonghwa tucks his softening cock back in this underwear, gently hauling Hongjoong up by under his arms back into his lap. He's already sleepy, nuzzling into Seonghwa' neck. 

 

Seonghwa murmurs soothingly to him as he eases the plug out and drops it, carding his fingers through the tangles in Hongjoong’s hair and removing his ear headband. Finally he gently uncurles his hands, stretching out his cramped fingers. Hongjoong's already fast asleep against his neck, totally relaxed. Seonghwa stares adoringly at his slack face, before tearing his eyes away, scooting up his chair and getting back to work.


End file.
